


The Bounty Hunt

by samdrake



Series: The Bounty Hunt [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, bounty hunter AU, music box, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: Bounty Hunter AU. Jacob just might be the most exciting bounty hunt yet.





	The Bounty Hunt

“It’s been awhile, kitten,” Jacob fiddled with the infamous hunting knife in his hands. His back was turned to you, but he knew you had managed to sneak your way into his armory once again. He had a funny way of smelling you out, like how a wolf hunts for its next meal. “So…did you miss me, or what? _”_

“I’ve got a price on you, Seed, you know that,” you smirked, your fingernails digging through the armrest on the chair you were sitting in, “$10,000 if I take you in alive. So how about you just come with me, yeah? I’ve got rent to pay.”

“$10,000, really? Am I really only worth that much?“

“Unfortunately. I’d say the deadliest man in Hope County is worth a lot more than that if I’m honest with you,” you got up from your chair, pulling your gun out of your holster and aiming it to the back of the soldier’s skull, “But still, work is work. And you’re one hell of a chase, Jacob.”

“Can’t make it easy on you, can I?” Jacob turned around slowly. You put your finger on the trigger, ready to shoot when he showed you he meant no harm. He put his knife in his weapons holster and threw his hands up in the air. “Now, that wouldn’t be very fun. But you’re a soldier. You love the hunt just as much as I do.”

“I am nothing like you.” you shook your head at him. “I’m just a girl doing her job, and you’re a crazy, sadistic ass who will make me a lot of money. Now come with me, I don’t wanna have to kill you.”

“Yeah, why’s that?”

You hesitated at your answer.  _Shit, why did I say that?_  Jacob took that at his opportunity to pounce. He wacked the gun out of your hand, a shot firing at the wall as it fell to the floor. He laced his fingers around your neck and threw you to the wall, his body pinned against yours as you could feel his heaving breath hot against your skin. You could feel the handle of his knife poking into your stomach.

“Is that a knife in your pocket, Jake, or are you just excited to see me?”

Jacob pulled the knife back out of his holster and pressed it against your throat. “Actually, I just miss you.”

“Oh, right. I forgot about your little crush on me. I really wish you’d get over that.”

“Such a mouth on you, kitten. I outta show you what to do with it.” Jacob licked his lips, sizing you up. He looked at you like he knew, without a doubt, that you were his property. 

“You’re just begging to be killed, aren’t you?” you kept your eyes level with his. You wanted him to know you didn’t fear him. Jacob liked that about you.

“You would never kill me, darling,” Jacob said, “because that would mean the hunt is over. It would bring you to your knees. You would be  _bored_.”

“You sure think a lot about me on my knees, don’t you,  Seed?”

“Oh, definitely,” he admitted. “What a pretty sight. I like the thought of you begging for me.”

“And yet, you’re still planning on killing me?” You looked down at the knife still pressed against your neck.

A flush crept up on Jacob’s face. He dropped his knife at your feet. He listened for your shallow breath to steady itself before he interrupted it with a kiss so daring. His tongue slipped inside of your mouth so demandingly that you gripped his hips for balance. It was when you wanted - no,  _needed_ more, that Jacob pulled away.

Your cheeks turned pink as Jacob turned away from you without a second thought. You touched your fingers to your lips to find the ghost of his still lingering.

“No, I’m not going to kill you,” he said. “I would never hurt you. Can’t you see that?”

Jacob walked towards his desk. He grabbed something out of his drawer, but you couldn’t make out what it was from where you were standing.

“I would _never_ hurt you. I’ve let you run more than once with your life, right, kitten? But you keep coming back, like a pretty, little pest. What am I supposed to do about that?”

Jacob turned around and faced you. He started to wind the music box, you noticed, he had in his hands.  _Oh, shit!_

“NO!” You screamed. You intended to run, but you had only made a few steps before your vision went black and red, making you fall to the floor.

Jacob towered over you. He leaned down so that he could run his fingers through your hair and out of your face as you began to toss and turn on the floor. “Don’t fight it. I’ll treat you  _so_  well. You’ll serve me as well as the queen of the Whitetail Mountains, don’t you think?”

_You fucking bastard._

Everything went black.


End file.
